


unimportant

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blood and Injury, Dark, Dehumanization, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: From the blindfold_spn prompt: hooker!Jensen/john!Jared. Jared wanting Jensen to tell him all about the johns he's fucked, while Jared fucks Jensen.





	unimportant

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read the tags. Read the tags.
> 
> If you must know more about the tags before you read, see the end notes.

"Bet you've taken more than your fair share of cocks, huh?"

Jensen rolls his eyes at the bedspread he's planted face-down on. So this john is a talker, great, he thinks. He's also taking his sweet time. Seriously, Jensen is a hooker, it's not like he needs to be finger-banged like he's the john's boyfriend, nor does he want to, but this guy is paying him big bucks and having to pretend to be into dirty talk is by far not the worst thing Jensen's ever done.

"Sure have," Jensen answers, all fake and breathy.

"You ever take two cocks up this hole?"

The very thought makes Jensen wince, but he shifts his hips a bit, hoping the enticement will make the dude get on with it already and forget about story-time. No such luck though.

"Bet you have. Bet you were real pretty taking it like that."

"Yeah, I've done it," Jensen forces himself to answer. It's the truth, but it's not exactly something he wants to repeat. Verbally or physically.

"C'mon, sweetheart, I wanna hear all about it while I'm pounding your hole."

The john removes his fingers, replacing them with his cock and Jensen bites his lip to prevent himself from saying something sarcastic that could get him into trouble. Instead, he presses back, trying to take more of the guy in. The faster the john gets off, the faster this is over with and the sooner Jensen can go back to his shitty apartment and take a hot shower.

"Umm, yeah," Jensen moans half-heartedly. "Two guys. Big guys. Held me up between them, on their laps while they used me. One guy had to be at least nine inches, uncut."

Jensen pushes his hips back again, trying to get the john to pick up his rhythm, but the guy is going so slow he's practically not moving. It's hard to get lost in the movement, to even get into it enough to get off, at this pace.

"Other guy was maybe five inches? But thick," Jensen continues, hoping that will encourage the john to fucking move already.

"How'd it feel?"

"Too much, too full. At first." Jensen resists the urge to fist-pump in triumph when the john starts moving. "But then it felt so good. Hit my prostate over and over. Came so hard I blacked out."

Every word seems to encourage the guy to get a move on, so Jensen just resigns himself to playing storyteller on top of being a willing hole. Maybe that's why this guy picked him up? He's certainly hot enough to get sex without money exchanging hands. Maybe he's a closet-case? Maybe he has a fetish? Jensen mentally shakes his head and forces himself to continue with the story.

"I came to and they were still fucking me. Always filled by one or the other or both. Couldn't tell anymore which was which, I was so out of it. Like a rag-doll against the shorter guy's chest. They didn't care. Just kept going at it, used me however they wanted. The guy with the uncut cock, he pulled out and made me suck him."

"No condom?"

The john's voice startles Jensen out of the memory, but he takes comfort in how out of breath the guy sounds, how hard his hips are pistoning. This will be over with soon enough.

"No condom, so I could play with his foreskin. He was so sensitive. Couldn't take him all the way down my throat, but he made me. Made me choke on his cock. Made me swallow him down. So much come, thought I'd drown in it. But…"

Jensen pauses, lets himself get lost in the brutal rhythm the john had taken up for a second. Lets himself push his hips back to meet the guy, squeezing his ass on the guy's cock, hoping to make him come and avoid finishing the story.

"But what?" the john gasps out.

"He was still hard. So he lifted me off the other guy, flipped me onto my hands and knees and fucked me. Fucked me bare. I could feel a couple of shots of his load hit me deep inside, 'cause he wasn't done. The other guy got in front of me, started fucking my mouth. But he didn't want to come like that. He…"

"He what?"

The john sounds so close. Jensen can't ignore his own body's reaction either. He doesn't want to come like this though, untouched while talking about one of the worst, most humiliating moments of his life. Why didn't he lie? Make something up? That would've been smart, but Jensen's obviously not. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Jensen fists the bedspread and tries to take deep breaths. 

"How'd he take you?" the john growls, his fingers tight and brutal on Jensen's hips.

"Bare," Jensen grits out. "He fucked me raw, came inside me, pulled out and then finished all over my back, my hair. Covered me in his come."

And then they laughed. Threw the money on top of Jensen's come-covered skin while they got dressed and talked about their weekend plans like Jensen wasn't even there. They left him like that, dirty and used-up on the bed of some motel like he was nothing. Jensen fights hard against the sob lodged in his chest. Tries not to think about the feel of come trickling out of his asshole, the pink taint to it visible when he managed to haul himself into the bathroom and the panic that followed. Using money that smelled like spunk to pay for bus fare to the clinic, everyone staring at him like he was dog shit they found on the bottom their shoes. The sterility of the clinic doing nothing to calm him and how the latex-covered fingers examining him made him feel even less human than the two businessmen who had just used him up, the low hum of the doctor's voice as he talked about tearing like it was nothing, just another day at the office. 

"Fuck that's hot," the john grunts.

Jensen blinks back tears as the guy pulls out, obviously having come sometime during Jensen's little panic attack. He doesn't move, just listens to the guy moving around. 

"What did you say it was? A hundred?"

"Yeah," Jensen manages to whisper.

A stack of crisp bills appear in Jensen's peripheral vision, but he doesn't take them right away. He waits until he hears the click of the door opening and then he grabs the money and scoots to the head of the bed, hiding his nakedness with the sheet as he goes.

"Hey, can I hire you again? Next Wednesday?"

Jensen forces himself to look up at the guy. The john is hovering in the doorway, tall and muscular, just the type of guy Jensen would go after when he has the choice. He looks almost embarrassed, a flush to his cheeks while he worries his bottom lip. 

"You know where to find me," Jensen replies evenly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." The john nods. "I'm Jared, by the way."

"Okay," Jensen says slowly, staring pointedly at the door. 

"Right. You don't—" Jared shakes his head. "Sorry."

He gives Jensen an almost wistful look and then he's gone. Jensen jumps up and locks the door and then leans heavily against it on shaky legs. He can't decide whether he's lying to himself or not when he mentally plans to pick another corner on Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen is a prostitute but certain sexual acts are performed against his will by previous johns and this causes him to be injured. What Jared is asking him to do (talking about it) isn't exactly consensual either, really.


End file.
